pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Whats the deal about Pikmin / Mushroom Pikmin?
First question, why do the pikmin follow you and continue even after thousands of their comrads die? Second Q. Why are Mushroom Pikmin Rebels as that? Third Q. Why do pikmin die by breadbugs that drag them into their hole? Forth Q. Why are there land elevations shaped like foot prints, and a strange landscape (like a bottle landed there) in The Distant Spring? Fifth Q. What happened to the Yellows ability to hold and properly wield bomb-rocks? You can answer these questions with a guest, and my answer to the Second Q is that those rebel pikmin Are Extreamilly loyal to you. :They're not socialists, they're part of a swarm. Since Pikmin are either genetically identical or at least closely related to one another, they can ensure the survival of their genes even if they as individuals are unable to reproduce, same with social insects like bees and ants. :Rebel Mushrooms are more than likely the result of a glitch, but if you wanted to explain it, it would be easy enough to say that the Puffstool's spores couldn't get a firm grip on the Pikmin's behavior. :I imagine that the Breadbug eats the Pikmin. Since they drag enemy corpses into their hole, we already know that they're carnivorous, but might be too slow to actually be able to actively hunt Pikmin. Dragging Pikmin into the den could sort of "turn the tides" on them by introducing them to a confined space with little room to move, let alone fight back. :Who is "they?" The Breadbugs? Their holes are lined with leaves. Don't ask me why, maybe it's to prevent the entrance from collapsing. As for the strange landscape, you'll have to be more specific. :Bomb-rocks are much bigger in Pikmin 2. There's no way Yellow Pikmin could lift them. I Made some changes to the questions that were either mistakes, or they were not explained with enough detail.Learner 21:59, 9 February 2008 (UTC) my guess is that the breadbug eats the pikmin becuase the breadbug is related to the dwarf bulborb so it must eat them...i think/ and pikmin have no common sense( i think) like the puffstool it takes your pikmin and the pikmin breathes the gas, the pikmin breathed, and the antennae beetle steels your pikmin even if they arent idle but when you call on them while the beetle has your pikmin they wont come to you 'cuase their stupid.-crazy9090 Sixth Q. If the bomb-rocks are bigger in Pikmin 2, then why can't purple pikmin carry them? Seventh Q. What is your theory on why time doesn't move above ground while underground, when time could just stay when underground and move above ground? Learner 21:07, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :Yellow Pikmin are the only Pikmin capable of handling bomb-rocks. Even smaller bomb-rocks cannot be handled by any other Pikmin. It was never explained why, but you can tell by observation that bomb-rocks are extremely volatile, being set off just by being dropped. My guess is that the Yellow Pikmins' ears allow them to hear subtle internal rumblings of live bomb-rocks so they can better predict when they're going to explode and handle them properly to ensure they don't do so while being carried. Of course, I can't even be sure that those things Yellow Pikmin have actually function as ears...so that's just my best guess. :It was explained why time doesn't pass underground, though the explanation itself is ridiculous, even for sci-fi. The same "powerful magnetic fields" which randomly shift the layouts of caves warp space-time to a point where caves are isolated from the normal flow. Problem there is that magnetic fields don't warp space, but, of course, it is just a game, so it's not like it's my place to complain. ::Well, younger players without much info on the subject might, in a way, fall for it, and elder players might just give it a chuckle and forget. There is no explanaition for this; unless you want to say your not actually submerging but are switching dimensions (yeah, enjoy further explaining that).--Prezintenden :::: ermm.... long shot here people, but maby the creatures are into feng shui, or the planets tectonic pates are bizzarly volitile and olimar cant fell them in his suit?Rocky0718 01:18, 25 April 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 01:18, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Uhhh... for the breadbug thing, i say they eat pikmin by accident while eating the corpse/pellet.